1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for wireless asset and personnel locating.
2. Background of the Invention
Within a warehouse or logistics system, there is an ongoing need to provide a continuously updated inventory and to know the location of each asset. Proposed methods use a mix of technology in the form of bar codes and the like with software manually updated for location information. Automated location information typically includes active devices that can be too expensive for all but the most valuable assets.
RFID tags and barcodes have been proposed for inventory control in a warehouse or logistics system, because of their low cost and ease of use, but they cannot be read at a distance, requiring physical proximity to read the tag and requiring a fork lift operator to exit the fork lift to operate the barcode reader and manually match the entry with the location. Location equipment can be relatively bulky and costly, too bulky and costly to be assigned one to one with every asset as some assets may be smaller than and cost less than the location equipment. One popular form of location equipment, GPS, lacks the precision to locate an asset to a bin on a shelf and lacks coverage inside a building, particularly a building with a metal roof or other complex metal structure. Location equipment that is not associated and identified with a particular asset lacks a way to identify the asset being located without manual entry.
In view of the foregoing, there is a great need for a location and identification system and method that can provide accurate location information and asset identification at a reasonable cost.